Plan D
by The Krazy Amazing Author
Summary: Humans have been frustrated in trying to uncover the mystery behind Pokémon all their lives, little did they know it was the Pokemon's goal to discover them. However, the language barrier has kept these investigations from making any headway. But the Pokemon's patience is running thin, and now they'll do anything to get what they want; including sending in their specialists.


CHAPTER 1

_To whom it may concern,_

_ If you are, as I assume, a human, this concerns you. I am the very first Pokemon to have unlocked the secrets to you human beings, to have understood your language, and be able to write it as well. I would tell you my name, but I'm afraid I have had trouble translating the literal meaning. If you have to call me anything, please call me San, which I believe roughly translates to 'three'. I have devoted my life to the study of humans, and have learned and studied it to the point where I can speak it fluently as I can Pokemon. As you can see, during my life-long studies I have written down a documentary, a tale that I wrote through the course of my life. So you humans would understand the true meaning and motivation to my efforts, I have translated everything into your human language. I may have a long way to go in discovering everything, but at least I have taken the first step in the bond between our races- communication._

_ I know now that you, as humans, will never be able to understand our language. A Pokemon's ears are tuned in to a certain frequency, allowing us to communicate throughout our kin. You humans on the other hand, do not. This difference is what separates you from the Pokemon species. In truth, your genes are not much different then a normal type Pokemon's. If you could understand us, you would be considered in fact one of us. Though none of you are particularly tuned in for battle, all humans have incredibly high IQ, alike to psychic types. In conclusion, I know that the only way to get closer to an understanding between us was for our kind to learn your language. But keep in mind that despite knowing your speech, many Pokemon will not be able to speak it aloud. This is caused by the shape and formations of our muzzles, or mouths. Because ours are shaped differently, we are not able to form the correct sounds to pronounce them._

_ I have to say that this communication thing is rather one-sided. We are able to understand you, but you cannot understand us. Hopefully in the future someone else will be able to find a solution. I wanted you all to know how I came across this understanding, so I could be acknowledged as the first Pokemon professor (Oh, the irony.)._

It was fairly cold today, as expected of the first day of winter. You can expect snow within the next few sunrises, only taking my job to the next level. It has been three moons since the head of the council assigned this job to me, and I haven't made much headway. Humans are complex creatures, and figuring out their language proves to be quite challanging, more so than expected. I don't ever plan on deserting this expedition, though. I'm not so cowardess as the others think I am.

I know they gave me an impossible mission. Why? Simply because they want me to fail. My clan was never very supportive of them, being more secretive than what the council is used to. They should know that, but I suppose I am the first of my kind to become an agent. Since of last season, every clan is required to have at least one representative, either on the council, as an agent, or as a rescuer. You see, the council is made up of pokemon, all of them set on the governing of pokemon society.

My name is San, and I am officially the first agent to have ever been a Patrat. Of course this was neccisary, but not totally undesired. I have always been more energetic than most of my kind, and the alpha saw me as most suited for the job. Leaving home was a little sickening, but it was my duty and honor. And I have always carried my pride a little higher than most.

My clan was known for their caustiousness, notorious for their numbers, and respected for their camoflauge. We lived in the tall trees of Unova, dividing ourselves into small packs to avoid attention. Patrat and Watchog scouts were fairly common around the region, but almost never seen. Many mistook our catiousness for timidness, marking our kind as weak. None ever thought twice about correcting them. After all, it is better to be underestimated sometimes, correct? Our land is almost worthless to others, since we travel and relocate often, so we have no one to challange us.

We are careful, but some of our kind willingly show themselves, in hope to becoming tamed. Yes, tamed. The humans who strive to coexcist with us often wander the woods for one of our kind to, for lack of a better term, bend to thier will. Few Patrat or watchog do go willingly, but a fair share of are kind are broken by force. Humans, they capture us pokemon, to train as battlers or compainions. We fight and bond with them, even though we have no means to communicate with them. Though we cannot understand, we fight by their side. Many find the thrill of battle exilerating, and search for a trainer to satisfy their desires. The meaninglesss words they shout on the battle field trigger our instincts, and allow us to capture our true potential, so we allow them to take control. I have never found this option very favorable, since my strength is not up to par with others, which leaves me severely hadicapped in my opinion. I, like the majority of my clan, prefer to simply flee from challenges. It is not, as others say, the coward's way out. Our kind, being Patrat and Watchog, lean more on the intelligent side of the spectrum, as opposed to brute strength. Most humans have certain pokemon on their minds, pokemon quite unlike us, to train an bond as partners, saving the majority of my kind from that inevitable fate.

Of course, if you are a tamed one, the council will turn their back on you. You see, the council was formed to protect the rights of the unbreakable, the pokemon not bonded with a human. They free and protect those who are abused, regain the stolen, and sheild the unbreakable. Sounds fairly rightous, no? Yet still, many pokemon question the rights of the council, outraged at their refusal to help a captured family member.

Our alpha, Silent-beast, deemed the council's order for a reprasentative propostrous. None of our kind ever showed up in any council meetings, too caught up in the safety of our own kind to bother with other's. The council is strict in the safety of unbreakables, forcing pokemon to shield strangers, friendly or not, and Silent-beast disagreed. He cut off ties with the council all those seasons ago. Yet, for duty and honor, I volunteered when others feared to. I decieded to become an agent.

"So, the cowards finally decide to pay their dues?"

A sharp wack across the back of the Weavile's head silenced her. San retained her calm facade through the insult, nothing was accomplished through anger and abruptness, after all. The Weavile shook her head and glared at her surperior, which happened to be a Beartic. The white bear-like creature nodded in consolation, as if apoligizing for the Weavile's harsh words.

The large clearing, about two hundred paces wide and four hundred paces long, was lined with pokemon. All of them on the brim of the edge, staring at me. My thin tail twitched nervously as the council's critical eye monitered me. No Patrat was used to having so much attention, and I, unlike some, did not relish this moment.

"You are Silent-beast's reprasentative?" I nearly snarled at how informally she used my alpha's name, but instead nodded, if not a little hesitently.

The Stoutland, who happened to be the one who had just spoken, slowly walk up to me from her place in the circle. I lowered my tail and flattened my ears in a sign of submission, as her aura demanded it. Her long thick coat brushed along the sand before me, and narrowed brown eyes stared at me, such eyes that did not normally belong on the big-hearted pokemon.

She stopped, just tail-lengths before me and spoke. "Does he go out of the way to insult us? Does he mock us with your presence, rat?"

I stepped back in shock, my large red eyes widening. Did they really think that? That my alpha, kind and honerable as he is, would send someone like me for that? Oh yes, I realized, this council has only seen his hard shell, the protective side that comes out around other pokemon. I snorted, do they think I am so incompetent as to think sending a de-evolved pokemon was a joke?

"I am fully capable of handeling myself, Stoutland of the Council. My alpha would never insinuate such a thing."

Her eyes narrowed even further, obviously not believing me, and then snarled, "Then show me!"

Large paws stomped the ground where I was a few seconds ago, kicking up dustclouds. I huffed, recovering from a narrow dodge. The stoutland returned to her feet, facing me once again. I braced myself, and fell into my battle ready stance. I doubted fleeing would be an option at this point, since none of the council seemed to bat an eyelash at her aggressive tackle.

Two arms at my side, I rushed at the Stoutland before she could take action. Dust flew up as I rushed past her. Veering around, I fell down on four paws and quick attacked from behind. The stoutland let out a small yap as a rammed into her hip. My head was slightly dizzy from the impact, but nontheless got back on two feet. My eyes widened, the Stoutland seemed unharmed!

At this point, I knew I was totally outclassed. Fighting would be difficult, but it was my only option. I then chuckled, after all, failure is always an option. Yet in this situation, faliure was most surely death.

I quickly scanned through my arsenal. I had Quick attack, scratch, and leer. No overly preferred choices at this moment, so I opted for my best choice; leer. Her large coat (and high level) sheilded her from my quick attack, so anything to give me a higher chance. My success rate was terribly thin, hopefully someone will stop the fight before I'm dead.

My eyes narrowed, then glowed bright red. My fur stood on end, hopefully making me look a little larger too. I bared my small, but still sharp fangs and lift my three claws in the air. That all but completed my 'intimidating' look for now.

The big hearted pokemon slowed her charge, but did not halt. The moment her narrowed eyes locked onto me, I fell into a frenzied panic. My light brown fur stood on end, and I quickly shook out of my leer, sidestepping out of the way just in the nick of time.

But I knew, just from the slitted glare of her eyes, that she would not miss again.

A/N: I would like to accept OCs for this story, one of the only things I've begun without a definite storyline. If you want to submit an OC, fill out the questions below and pm me.

You can be any pokemon you want excluding legendary pokemon. I would like a few humans, so if you would like to be San's trainer you are welcome to.

Nickname:

Species:

Gender(if any):

Markings(scars, etc)

Accessories:

Bio:

Are you an Agent, Council Member, or a Rescuer(Mystery Dungeon kind of thing)?

I thank everyone who even just viewed this FF, but I worship those who submit a character/and or reviewed.


End file.
